User talk:MewArcticWolf
Welcome! Hey Natalie. [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 21:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi nat[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]23:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but i am sitll lost here Help![[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]14:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I am back and still hate factions <.>[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]14:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No not yet but i will work hard to get her sorry but down here[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]14:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi nat[[User:Cuteness15|'Rose the wolf']] [[User Talk:Cuteness15|'is awsome']] 14:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you hael me with tia's page[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]14:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) NAT you added a catagory named tia yuki not a page.[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]15:20, February 25, 2011 (UTC) By the way jeni likes the girl you chose you she has not got the chance to tell you[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]17:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) sienna is the name that she wants.[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]12:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) i am on[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]13:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ok How are you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']] 15:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you on?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']] 16:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It is How are you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']] 18:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nat thank you for telling me the rules i will call you this afternoon love [[User:Tiatulip44|'All of my cookies ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'Have bine dlverd Cool. ']] 14:06, March 4, 2011 (UTC) My mum bought me a program called CoreFX, if you want I can make you a one ^.^ [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 20:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Does Archer have gray or black beads and seashell bra? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 20:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 20:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! X3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 21:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) COOL!!!!!!![[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']] 13:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok What is up?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']] 14:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks sooo much! XD You're the best! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 19:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I made this for you ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 20:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Nat! And sure, I'd be happy to :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 18:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 20:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem ^.^ [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 21:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Just out of curiosity why did you realign the text under Katyusa's pictures to left? OCD kitty likes it better when it's even on both sides and there's no visible rule against having my text centered. Just sayn'. [[User:Lucky7312|'I might be a little crazy...']] [[User Talk:Lucky7312|''' But I have a PhD in Hydrogen so watch out!]] 00:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) What? From what I gather you're having problems posting pictures in a gallery, right? I don't know what you could be doing wrong, but I don't see what that has to do with editing one of my pages either. If you're looking to see how I made something work then you can exit the page without saving, for the record. [[User:Lucky7312|'''I might be a little crazy...]] [[User Talk:Lucky7312|''' But I have a PhD in Hydrogen so watch out!]] 21:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hey nat it is ok call me at 12:30 kk???[[User:Cuteness15|'''Rose the wolf]] ''' is awsome''' 11:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) So I totally stole the idea your sister had on the TMM fanon wiki and made a little button thing to go next to the page name. It's supposed to be a Pearl. Yep. Tell me if you want the colors changed. White Queen Ayame, transform! Black Queen Mitsuko, transform! 13:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Recolor help Sorry to bother you but I have a question. I have Gimp to make recolors and I want to use a human Karen for one of my characters and I wanted to know if their is a way to get her dark purple hair to a blondish color? I'm not sure if you're the right person to ask, I just really need to know. Thanks so much!Agonycat 14:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Agonycat Hi :) Hikaruaizora (talk) 12:38, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Hikaruaizora Hi I want to ask. what is this wiki telling about?